The Fortress of Solitude
by rexy-plexy95
Summary: When the pack is asleep, Hige and Toboe deside to go explore but how much trouble could two wolves get in? One-Shot


**I read the Wolf's Rain Manga today, and I got this idea. I really liked it in the manga and they should have had it in the anime. Oh well. But it's going to be a bit different from in the manga. One-Shot **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain or the characters, but I do own Rexy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The Fortress of Solitude**

**Toboe P.O.V **

I was sleeping soundly and quite happily curled up next to Tsume, who was knocked out by Cheza's beautiful song. I was pretty out cold to that is until I felt a pressure on my arm. Before I knew it, I was being violently shacked. I let out a terrified yelp.

"Oh my god." Hige growled lowly, whispering. "You are such a pup." I looked around to see the others still sleeping, I looked up to see the night stars in the sky.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked, turning to human form. "The others are still sleeping."

"I'm hungry." Hige said. Of course he is... I looked around at the others to get a better view of them. Tsume had rolled away from me, Cheza was stroking Kiba's fur silently, and Rexy was curled up into a ball next to Kiba.

"Okay but let me wake up Rexy." I said. "I'm sure she wants to go." I got up and started to wake towards Rexy, but Hige grabbed my shoulder.

"Just let her sleep." Hige said with a huge grin on his face. He's up to something...

"Okay..." I said looking back at our pack one last time before leaving.

"Hige, where are we going?" I asked sleepily, trudging threw the forest.

"I smelled food from up ahead." Hige said pointing. We came upon a strange town that was built on the side of a cliff I gasped.

"Wow, this place is cool." I said. "Why couldn't we wake Rexy, I'm sure she would like to see it." Hige made an annoyed sigh.

"If we get into trouble, she will just tell Kiba." Hige said. "Or she will accidentally say it." I'm pretty sure Hige meant when Rexy talks in her sleep.

"Oh..." Was all I managed to say, I then caught a whiff of something.

"What's that?" I asked, smelling the air.

"Gunpowder?" Hige questioned.

"Outsiders go home!" A human yelled from one of the buildings. They then began to fire at us with guns, I yelped running in a random direction not even knowing or caring which way. A bullet grazed my arm, I winced but kept running. Once I was far away from the spot I stopped running, I was panting heavily.

"That was close." I said. "Right Hige?" I turned around to see that Hige wasn't behind me.

"Hige!" I yelled, but there was no reply. I walked for awhile longer, getting ever so closer to the town but I didn't want to get too close or the humans might shoot at me again. I collapsed from exhaustion, I managed to crawl over to a big tree which I rested under.

"What did I get myself into?" I sighed.

"Who's there?" I heard someone say. I leaned up unsteadily, I was fearful I really hoped it wasn't one of those humans. Then a young human girl came out into the open.

"Is someone there?" She asked. She then noticed me, and started to walk slowly towards me. I flinched.

"You're not from this town are you?" She asked. "I heard gunshots just now, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I smiled getting up.

"I'm okay." I said. "I can walk."

"Shh, Don't talk so loud. The villagers may here you." The girl whispered. "Follow me." She started to walk off, I followed cause I didn't want to be all alone out here.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house. It will be safer there." She smiled I just simply nodded. She led me to a tunnel-like thing.

"Is you're home on the other side?" I asked.

"Yes, but nobody knows about so don't tell any one." She said.

"Okay I wont." I said following her threw the tunnel. We came upon a little house once we got out of the tunnel.

"Come in here." She said walking in. I walked in and immediately sat down in a chair.

"Do you need a bandage?" She asked.

"No it's just a scratch." I shrugged. The girl walked over to me.

"So where are you from?" She asked.

"Oh, a town up north." I said smiling.

"A town up north? Is there one?" She asked puzzled. I nodded.

"Yup, all the way up." I laughed. "This is the first time I've ever been so far away. Theres a lot of other towns we stopped at to."

"I did not know that there were towns, besides this one…" The girl said.

"Really?" I asked.

"So are you here with you're family?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well I'm with some friends of mine." I said looking down.

"Don't you have any family?" She asked looking at me with sad eyes.

"Well I used to live with my grandmother…" I said. "But she died… She gave me these bracelets." I showed her the silver bangles on my arm.

"We were happy…" I whispered.

"What happened to you're parents?" She asked.

"I don't know…" I said looking up. "They died when I was just a pu-… when I was little…"

"Oh I'm sorry…" She said.

"Like I said, its okay I'm with my friends." I said. "And their like my family now." The girl just smiled meekly, looking over to the window seal.

"See that flower sapling…" She said, I looked over to the window. I now noticed a flower in a pot on the window. The flower has not bloomed yet…

"My mother left that to me." She said. "That flower was blooming on god's hill. But there all gone now. When outsiders came, they dug up all the flowers and took them. That's why everyone hate the outsiders." She knelt down near the flower looking at it.

"My family watches the last remaining flower…" She whispered. "They say the flower will bloom on the night of a full moon…" Could it be… a lunar flower?

"I've never seen the flower bloom…" She continued. "The villagers never leave the city, but I secretly do so the flower may bathe in the moon light and drink from the water that is up the hill, it might die if it stays in the dark to long. It probable won't even bloom…"

"It will bloom." I said confidently. The girl looked up at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Because you're taking such good care of it…" I whispered.

"Yea…" She said with a smile. "I've always heard that there was nothing left outside of this village but…" She looked up at the moon.

"It turns out that there are towns in far away places. I bet the flowers that used to bloom up on god's hill aren't dead either. Their somewhere alive…" I smiled. The flowers are definitely alive, just like we're still alive… just like we wolves are still alive…

"What's you're name?" The girl asked.

"Toboe. What's yours?" I said grinning widely.

"I'm Tia." She said smiling. We both were quite as we stared at the moon and the flower.

"Toboe…" Tia whispered.

"Yea Tia." I said looking at her.

"Where are you heading?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly." I whispered then I looked at the flower.

"Tia, what do you call this flower?" I asked.

"I just call it the sacred holy flower." She answered.

"The paradise we're looking for is supposed to be covered with blooming lunar flowers." I smiled meekly. "I don't know if this is a lunar flower but I bet its blooming in paradise to…"

"Paradise…" Tia whispered.

"I wonder if it will bloom during the next full moon." I said leaning closer to the flower. "I would sure like to see that."

"Will you stay here with me Toboe, until it blooms?" She asked. I was shocked but didn't show it. Should I stay here with Tia? I really like her.

"Can I really stay?" I asked.

"Yea." She smiled. "I want to see it bloom with you, Toboe…" We sat in the silence, leaning against the window looking up at the moon. I really wanted to stay with Tia, but could I just give up on paradise and the others? Well I guess it wouldn't make a difference… As my mind drifted I then thought of someone else.

"Hige…" I whispered.

"What?" Tia asked.

"Oh nothing." I said. What was Hige doing?! Where is he? Is he even alive? I wonder if he made it back to the others... The silence was then interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Tia!" The humans outside yelled. "Tia is someone in there with you?!" I jumped, both of us got up.

"You wouldn't be hiding an outsider now would you?" The human outside yelled.

"Ti-Tia…" I said nervously as she rapped up a couple sandwiches, then moved on to the flower to rap up and get.

"We can't relax and enjoy our food here." Tia smiled. "We'll sneak outside from the back door and head up the hill." We walked outside as quietly as we could. Tia shut the door behind us and as we turned around we came face to face with the villagers.

"I'm sorry but you're guest will have to leave immediately." One said.

"Tia, did you forget our village's rules?" The other asked. "You're mother died because she let an outsider in. Do you want that to happen to you?" I growled. How dare they hurt Tia's feelings like that. But before anyone could do anymore there was an explosion in a building that was further away. The humans looked at the building with shock, but then they turned to me.

"Its you're fault outsider!" One human yelled pointing his gun at me. "Tia get away from him."

"We can't allow anyone to soil our sacred land… not even a kid." The other said also pointing his gun at me. Then there was a loud howl that came from the burning building. What appeared to be a large dog leaped out of the flames and ran towards us. He then turned and jumped up to the top of the cliff ledge. The wolf was gripping a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Hige!" I whispered happily.

"Theres not just a kid, theres a beast to!" A human yelled.

"Stop him! Don't let it get away!" Another yelled, the humans took their attention off us and started to shoot at Hige, who ran into the cover of the trees.

"This way." Tia whispered to me. We ran to the tunnel and started to crawl threw it again. We were quite most of the time. I felt really bad…

"Tia…" I whispered. "I'm sorry. Its my fault the villagers…"

"Why… should you apologize? You didn't do anything wrong, Toboe…" Tia whispered. We soon came out of the tunnel and walked somewhat up the hill. We heard another explosion and stopped to see the damage. At this rate the village will be engulfed in flames… What the heck was Hige doing!?

"Toboe…" Tia said silently as we watched the flames. "Can I come with you… to paradise?" I grew very sad. I liked Tia a lot.

"I'm sorry. I can't take you with me." I said saddly. "It's a treacherous journey. We go days without eating. Walking… on and on… and on…" I couldn't take her with me after all we're just wolves searching for a paradise we may never find… but… Can I really go? Leave Tia alone here…?

"Oh… I understand. You're right." She said. "I'd probable slow you down… Toboe…"

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm leaving this village." She smiled now. "I'm going to look for my own paradise. So this flower can bloom someday." I gasped.

"B-But all by yourself?" I asked.

"I've been thinking." Tia said looking at the flower. "That maybe this flower won't bloom is that this village's soil isn't fertile enough."

"My mother was stuck in this tiny little village." She continued. "All she did was think about the flower. Eventually she isolated her heart from everything else…"

"But you taught me, Toboe." She smiled. "That there are other villages. And that people are alive in far awy lands. I'm sure the flower will bloom somewhere. Thanks Toboe… for giving me such strong courage."

"Tia…" I whispered. Tia then turned away from me looking up the hill, I turned to see what it was.

"Go." Tia whispered sadly. "You're friends are waiting for you…" Hige sat on the ledge above us, in human form. I hopped up to the ledge looking back at Tia one last time.

"We'll meet again someday. Wont we?" She asked.

"Yeah someday. Along our journey…" I whispered. I then turned and started to run threw the forest with Hige.

"What the heck?!" Hige growled as tears trickled down my face. "Is it that hard for you to leave a human behind? Why don't you just go with her?"

"I'm fine… I want to find paradise with you guys…" I said, but who was I kidding. My heart was filled with sadness. But then I stopped in my tracks and so did Hige, I looked back on at the town.

"We'll meet again… in paradise." I whispered. There then was another huge explosion this one was the biggest yet, the whole town was set a blaze.

"I hope she got out in time…" I mumbled.

"Maybe I used to much." Hige mumbled.

"What did you do?" I asked wiping the last of the tears away.

"Let's just say gun powder and fire don't mix." Hige laughed.

"Oh I bet we're going to be in trouble!" I panicked when the realization hit.

"No we are not." Hige said moving his finger back and forth. "Because they aren't going to find out." Hige then turned around to come face to face with Rexy. Her eyes were wide looking at the village that was on fire,

"What the heck did you do!!?" She screamed a snarl at us. Hige put his hands up in defense.

"We… Um…" Hige stammered. "Listen… Kiba and Tsume don't have to know about this right?"

"To late." Tsume growled as he and Kiba walked out from the trees… Uh-Oh…

The End

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Okay just a little one-shot. Tee-hee Toboe and Hige are in trouble. Aww I think I might have Toboe and Tia meet again one-day in another story. Okay R&R, no flames please.**


End file.
